


Apathy

by 1dasfudge



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: 1969, But Paul moved on, Heatbreak! gotta love it!, It's good I promise, M/M, Sad?, short and bittersweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:26:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dasfudge/pseuds/1dasfudge
Summary: His Heaven will be a love without betrayal...





	Apathy

**Author's Note:**

> "Here lies the body of the love of my life who's heart I broke, without a gun to my head... Rest In Peace, my true love..."

Love can be so fragile. The man that you love will one day say he’s had enough and throw years of good memories down the drain. I didn’t want to admit it but I felt the same way when John told me he didn’t want to hold my hand anymore. John looked at me like I was a stranger, and I hated every glance he made towards me. It wasn’t the eyes that said I love you. It definitely weren't those eyes. It was black, with no soul in them. His eyes were heartless. I felt replaced. Her. It was always her. Sitting in the sessions, adding her criticism, screaming at the top of her lungs for attention of the man we both loved. Why pick her after what we had for so long? I never thought I’d lose. 

I can't stop loving him. He betrayed my loyalty and left my heart in a disarray of pieces. And yet, I still try to get to him. I try to make him remember what we had. I invented every excuse for staying. But he kept giving me every reason to leave. And I still tried to ignore them, like a lovesick fool, like a drug addict. Why do I do that? Maybe they’re still some hope in him. He should've given me something to hold onto. Fake hope, a beautiful lie, maybe things would've gone differently. Maybe he’ll return what he stole from me. He never did though. His heart is cold. His heart can't love anything. But his smile is intoxicating. His kiss is addicting. HIs laugh is contagious. His flirtatious self- he knew what he did to me. He would never return the love I shared with him.

“Paul, I love you… Why are you so cruel to me?” There he goes, playing the victim like I wasn’t the one hurting this entire time.

“You say that like it means something to you. What am I to you? There was a time I gladly stood up for you, to protect you. Yet you give me up as soon as there was a girl who did the same? That isn't love to me, or at least not a version of it. You broke me, then attacked the pieces, so full of disinterest that I couldn't function after what you did! At one point, you said you’d rather pull the trigger, that you'd rather die than give me up. I would do the same for you, what happened to that?” That was the last thing I said to him. I never looked back. So I, thank him for killing the only person who loved you, because now I make different choices. I choose to love one who nurtures. Unlike you. I gave up on a person for the first time in my life… I left.

**Author's Note:**

> Very short but I loved writing this! Did you like it? :)


End file.
